tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/Sandbox Battle Royale: Season 4
Long has the battle realm been empty, without bloodshed to quench our hunger. No more! :::::::::::::The Battle Royale returns! The Daedric Princes have recalled me to this realm to oversee the event once more, another great contest of survival. In case you have a short memory, feel free to check our records of past events. For anyone that is new here let me explain the purpose of our little gathering. Here in the void, nothing ever happens. We are children of change, but nothing ever changes in Oblivion. Our overlords, the Princes, got together to amuse themselves and decided to create a new realm solely for our enjoyment: the Battle Realm. A realm of Oblivion where gathered heroes and villains from various different universes are dropped in together to fight to the death. 24 contestants will enter, only one will leave alive. The Battle Realm is a mix of various biomes from both Mundus and the realms of Oblivion. Thus it contains wildlife from all over the place, all ready to aid or hinder the survival of the contestants. The contestants will have to deal with shortage of food, water and shelter as they try to survive. Furthermore, there are numerous traps set up by the Princes in an effort to make the experience...more fun for us to watch. Though don't fret, the situation is not hopeless for the participants. If their performance is liked by one of the princes, or if one of them is feeling particularly generous, they may send gifts of food, water, medical supplies or even weapons to the contestants. The 24 contestants will be teleported into the Battle Realm all in the same place, around a large stash of equipment that will help them survive. These include weapons, food and other such supplies. As soon as they are teleported into the realm they will have to fight to the death. While they contestants will be organized into 12 teams, there are under no obligation to work together. There are no rules in the Battle Realm. A contestant can go through the whole event alone or form alliances with their teammate or even other teams. All that matters is that only one remains at the end. In this season the teams will all consist of different classes. We will test duos from these classes to see which is superior. The 12 classes that will be represented are: *Warriors *Mages *Spellswords *Assassins *Necromancers *Thieves *Rogues *Battlemages *Knights *Rangers *Nightblades *Blademasters The Princes are generous. They have left the choice of participants to us. Nominate a male and the female from each of the 12 classes and help them decide on whom will be fighting for our amusement. Keep in mind that aside from helping to decide whom will be entering the Battle Realm, you will have no input on the outcome of the event. So sit back and enjoy. ---- NOTE: Only characters with an image are eligible for nomination. You cannot nominate two people of the same sex in one faction, we need variety to keep this interesting. Only if there are not any eligible candidates of the opposite sex can you nominate two of the same. You can also not nominate characters that have already participated in the past season. For a list of characters that have already participated in the Sandbox Battle Royale, see here. Please leave your nominations bellow, as a reply to my posts which have the factions. That way I will be able to count the nominations easily. The nominations will be open until I get around to making the event, which will be in a week. ---- The 24 contestants for Season 4 are: *Warriors **Graicus **Elisiv Begalin *Mages **Reeth Gylden-hand **Shrava *Spellswords **Casamir **Arekoa Sarethi *Assassins **Kastus **Kashya *Necromancers **Q'Taga **Lilim Nelthar *Thieves **Tycho **Karliah Indoril *Rogues **Rashka the Bastard **Jack *Battlemages **Andurin Nemanil **Visus Nelthar *Knights **Emile Sauvinet **Katla the Black *Rangers **Carrik **Lorchel Dark-Wand *Nightblades **Wuleen-Zaw **Lilith Le'Vire *Blademasters **Taeris Redcrash **The Empress of Yokuda Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale